Give Me Love
by CuriouslySpeaking
Summary: This is a collection of songfics that involve the 39 Clues characters! Some will be happy and fluffy, but others will be sad and tragic. Please read and review! Rated T for some song lyrics, language, and themes.
1. Give Me Love

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES NOR DO I OWN GIVE ME LOVE BY ED SHEERAN_

_I own nothing used in this story._

_Playlist 1-Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran_

He sat down at the stool at the bar, lifting his up only his index finger, signalling that he only wanted one of the usual.

_Give me love like her_

_Cause lately I've been waking up alone_

The bartender handed the man his drink and nodded. He told the man that if he needed anything else, just to ask. He would have it right away. The bartender understood-seemed to be the only one, really.

_Paint splattered tear drops on my shirt_  
_Told you I'd let them go_

The man quickly drank down half of the glass, not giving a thought on how he'd get home. All he cared about what drowning his thoughts down in the strong taste of alcohol. It was his alternative, what he always did after a stressful day at work. When he had a job, anyways.

_And that I'll fight your corner_  
_Maybe tonight I'll call ya_  
_After my blood turns into alcohol_  
_No I just wanna hold ya_

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. He thought of the past few years, just how... Bad they had been. Terrible. How Horrific. He would never be able to go back in time-for either of the things he wished he could have.

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_  
_We'll play hide and seek or turn this around_  
_All I want is the taste that your lips allow_

After taking down the rest of his glass, the man put his head into his hands, his hair ruffled, his eyes dark with blank emotions. The bartender asked if he wanted anything else-the man simply lifted two fingers, meaning two of-the usual? No, he wanted two strong shots that he could take down quick. Two shots that would quickly take his thoughts into finding another girl for the night, replacing the one who haunted his mind.

_My my, my my oh give me love,_  
_My my, my my oh give me love,_  
_My my, my my oh give me love,_  
_My my, my my oh give me love,_  
_My my, my my oh give me love_

_Give me love like never before_  
_Cause lately I've been craving more_

The man had no one left. He was an orphan. He had no real girlfriend. He didn't remember what happened to his sister those few years ago. Did she run away? Was she killed? Or did she just leave? The man quickly drank one of the shots. It didn't matter considering she was never around. He didn't even remember her name, but only because he knew that he would never see his sister again. The man truly had no one to love.

_And it's been a while but I still feel the same_  
_Maybe I should let you go _

_You know I'll fight my corner_  
_And that tonight I'll call ya_

And he certainly didn't want to be reminded of that girl that he had once loved, or thought he did. She had always gone the opposite way, but the man had never thought about why. He just thought about what; what she did; what he did; what happened. She was his only hope for love, either family love or love love.

After my blood is drowning in alcohol  
_No I just wanna hold ya_

The man wasn't accepted by his family. They all thought of him as a traitor after what had taken place, after he had had a mental breakdown when he knew she was getting... Married. She didn't even invite him to the ceremony, much less any of the parties. It angered him because no one had bothered to check if he was on the list; he knew that. Ever since the last time he had seen his sister though, the only feeling they gave towards him was pity. All because she was gone.

_Give a little time to me or burn this out_  
_We'll play hide and seek or turn this around_  
_All I want is the taste that your lips allow_  
_My my, my my, oh give me love _

_Give a little time to me or burn this out _

_We'll play hide and seek or turn this around _

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow_

He quickly took the other shot, taking notice of the other shots the bartender had layed out for him. He shot another one down, wondering why the hell the thoughts weren't gone yet.

_my my, my my, oh give me love_

_ my my, my my oh give me love,_  
_my my, my my oh give me love,_

He, yet again, put his head into his hands, shaking it. What the hell did he do to deserve everything that he had gotten? The man automatically knew the answer, though. He didn't deserve anything, not one thing, that was given to him. Not the death, or the unknown-sister. Not the terrible family or... How she treated him. He deserved none of it!

_My my, my my, my my, give me love, lover_

_My my, my my, my my, give me love, lover _

_My my, my my, my my, give me love, lover_

_ My my, my my, my my, give me love_

The man drowned the other shots, then abruptly stood up, knocking over the stool he was sitting on. He grabbed his car keys, dizzy. The bartender asked if he would rather have a cab pick him up and grab his car tomorrow, but the man refused. He would rather drive home with no help.

_my my, my my, my my, give me love, lover_

_my my, my my, my my, give me love, lover_

_my my, my my, my my, give me love, lover _  
_my my, my my, my my, give me love, lover _

He ran out in the ran to his bright, polished car, jammed the key in and opened the door, flying into the drivers seat. The bartender was shaking his head, but the man didn't care-he didn't care about anything anymore.

_my my, my my, my my, give me love, lover _  
_my my, my my, my my, give me love, lover _  
_my my, my my, my my, give me love, lover _  
_my my, my my, my my, give me love, lover _

He was flying on the highway, swerving to avoid cars, cursing and crying. Why was life oh so cruel to him? He did absolutely nothing! Not a damn thing! The man was so dizzy... Where were those lights coming from? Why couldn't he feel anything? Why was he spinning so fast?

_my my, my my, oh give me love_

_ my my, my my oh give me love_  
_my my, my my oh give me love_  
_my my, my my oh give me love_

That was when he realized something; the man didn't have any love. He never did in the first place, no matter how much he wanted it... He sighed once more, resting his head forward as darkness swallowed him for one last time.

**A/N If you didn't know, this is about Ian. He's around twenty five in this story and his life has basically fallen apart. He doesn't remember how his sister died, his family has turned on him because he basically had a huuuuge breakdown, and Amy("She") never really loved him.**

**God this was depressing! Lol... Well, the next one should be better and if this was confusing at all, please let me know!**


	2. Fallin' For You

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES NOR DO I OWN FALLIN FOR YOU BY COLBIE CAILLAT_

_Playlist 2-Fallin for You by Colbie Caillat_

Amy Cahill thought she knew everything that there was to a Kabra-all you had to be was ruthless, blood-thirsty, emotionless, and have a good British accent and you could be considered family. Especially when Amy thought of three certain Kabras; Isabel, Natalie, and Ian.

_I don't know, but I think I may be fallin for you_

Sure, there was that one time during Korea but... He was totally pretending! Amy couldn't believe that she had fallen for him, even if he claimed that he had feelings for her-of course he didn't actually do this, but Amy knew he would. Very soon. And this he I'm reffering to, just to let you know, is Ian. Ian Kabra.

_Droppin so quickly maybe I should keep this to myself_

_Wait until I know you better_

Ian was just like the rest of the Lucians, much less his family. He was ruthless, emotionless, and most of all, cold-hearted. What did Amy see in him anyways?!

But then again, he could be sweet. In fact, there was that time that they had almost kissed when he saved her! _No Amy! _she thought to herself. _Remember what all those things Ian did to you afterwards? _

_I am tryin not to tell you, but I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

Amy shook her head muttering to herself "stupid.. Stupid stupid stup-" when her au pair, Nellie, asked her what was wrong with her. Without replying, Amy walked out of the room, still shaking her head, into her bedroom. She did not have feelings for that jerk! Well...

_So I'm hidin what I'm feelin_

_But I'm tired of holdin' this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time just thinkin 'bout you_

_I don't know what to do, I think I'm falling for you_

Ian with his dreamy amber eyes and dark skin. Oh, and his hair! That played a big factor. In fact, there was one point, just a little white ago in Korea, when he had run out of the maze because of the dog Buffy, his hair was all messed up and.. And Amy really didn't know what she was getting herself into.

_I've been waitin all my life, and now I found you_

_I don't know what to do, I think I'm falling for you_

_I'm falling for you_

Amy heard a ringing on her cell phone, and she jumped up about a mile into the air. She had screamed into her pillow just seconds ago, after throwing it against the wall, pretending it was Ian, then picking it up with a sideways look on her face. It was probably her brother, sending her a video of her doing so, all for blackmail.

_Oh, I just can't take it, my heart is racing_

_Emotions keep spinning out_

_I've been spending all my time just thinking 'bout you_

_I don't know what to do, I think I'm falling for you_

_I've been waitin' all my life, and now I found you_

_I don't know what to do, I think I'm falling for you_

_I'm falling for you, I think I'm falling for you_

She quickly speed-walked to her nightstand, where her cell phone was laying. When she saw the caller I.D. her heart stopped.

_I can't stop thinking 'bout it, I want you all around me_

_gAnd now I just can't hide it, I think I'm falling for you_

The jade-eyed girl just stood there, in her tanktop and sofie shorts, pondering if she should answer it. He was probably going to make fun of her, or-or maybe he was going to talk about the clue-hunt which had just recently ended with Amy and her brother-no! He was most likely going to... Well, he was going to...

_I can't stop thinking 'bout it, I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it, I think I'm falling for you_

"H-hello?" Amy answered quietly.

"A-ah! Love," Ian replied. Did he just stutter? "I... Um, I wanted to call and speak to you about something. Uh,"

"Ian?"

Amy heard Ian clear his throat. "Yes, love, I was just wondering-would you perhaps accompany me to the... To the Cahill ball this weekend?"

_I'm fallin' for you, oh, oh, oh, no, no, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, I'm falling for you_

**A/N This one was more happy! It was shorter too, cause I shortened the song. The next will most likely be a Natan but... Please suggest songs and characters that fit songs, etc... R&R!**


	3. Disgusting

**Hey guys! Okay, so I had a little trouble with FanFiction about not putting a disclaimer soo... That's all sorted quickly though! Now, where is Nat...**

**Natalie: What do you want, peasant?**

**Me: Do the disclaimer!**

**Natalie: Why should I? **

**Me: Because I've got a tape of you speaking in your sleep about... Someone, plus I'm your fr-**

**Natalie: Uhg. Don't even say it.**

**Me: Soooo... Are you gonna do it or not?**

**Natalie: Fine. LiveLoveandWrite does NOT own the 39 Clues *I whimper* or Disgusting by Miranda Cosgrove . Can I leave now?**

_Playlist 3-Disgusting by Miranda Cosgrove_

_My heart booms _

_At the speed of light_

I looked down at my new, bright pink dress that I had just bought, for only... Uh, well, let's just say that it was cheaper that what I normally go for. Anyways, there was a loud knock on my door-Daniel. I sighed, slipping on my white, sparkly sandals that were more my price range.

I opened the door to a recently groomed Daniel Cahill. He was wearing a suit, for once, and had a scowl on his face. I mean, he was dared to do this, but he could at least show some other emotion especially since he would never get a chance to take out Natalie Elizabeth Kabra ever again. I mean it.

_But the exit sign's _

_Always on my mind_

_Always in my sight_

We arrived at the restaurant called Château de l'Amour(Castle of Love, ew) in a limo. Talk about classy for those peasants of Cahills. I stepped out, not bothering to wait for someone to open my door.

"Well, Daniel, are you coming?" I asked as calmly as I could. He was just sitting there, moping and mumbling. I hated it when people mumbled.

_I can say that I_

_Really want to stay_

_But the devil inside_

"Could you speak u-"

"It's _Dan. _D to the A to the N. Get it right," he sighed as he slid in the seat, most likely wrinkling the suit, and hopping out the door, straight to the restaurant.

_Always wins the fight_

_Always gets his way_

We were seated at a table in the far corner, so that we wouldn't be spotted by the public. It's not like anyone knew me here, anyways-so why was Daniel acting as if it was torture to be here? Was it just because he had to come here with... Because he had to come here with _me?_

_Jump out the window_

_Gotta get out on the highway._

_When things are getting too attached _

_I need an escape!_

Just by reading his uncomfortable body language, I could tell that my prediction was correct. Dan the Git didn't want to be here with me. I would make sure that that changed by the end of the night, making him wish that I were his.

"So, Dan," I said casually, using his real name. He looked shocked for a second, then went right back to moping. "Why do you think that your excu-your sister dared you to take me here?"

_I'm seeing stars and there is_

_Nothing more that I hate_

_Baby, there's something that I gotta say..._

"I don't know," he snapped. "Probably because I'm-" He stopped abruptly as the waiter walked up with our dinner. I flinched. And before you go being a bloody twit, I'm going to go ahead and tell you something, but you must never tell! I've had a small liking towards Dan since, ah, him and his sister won the hunt. But it disgusted me in every way possible.

_It's disgusting how I love you!_

_I can't take it, I should hate you!_

I decided to change the subject before he ended up more upset and I began flinching so much that he began to notice.

"Um_,_ so." God, after just barely speaking to Daniel, I'm already saying UM. Kill. Me. Now. "How have you been, since the hunt?" It had been a year and a half since the hunt-and Ian and Amy still had gone nowhere, exactly like Dan and I.

Daniel simply gave me a look. "Woah, Queen Cobra wants to know how someone's doing? For reeeeaaaaaaaal?"

_Cause you're messing up my name_

_Gotta walk my talk, my fame_

_But I just wanna touch your face_

_It's disgusting!_

"What, am I not allowed to?"

"Sheesh, sor-ry," he muttered. I sighed-this was going absolutely no where. If we were on a highway, we'd have been taken by police to make sure we were not on drugs or something else putrid.

_It's disgusting how you changed me..._

_From a bandit to a baby_

_Think I might gotta change my name_

_If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame!_

I look down at my pure white purse that is so large but holds so little, like my feelings. They can be large, but there aren't many. It's quite rare that I even like my own brother. I mutter a quick "No, I'm sorry," and begin to eat, quietly as I watch Dan's, or Daniel's, whatever, reaction to my apology. He looks baffled.

_Look at what you do to me, _

_it's disgusting_

We eat through dinner as quiet as possible, besides the occasional clearing of our throats, coughs, clinking of (real) silverware, and such. We order dessert and sit in the silence for a few moments.

_My mind blinks_

_Like a traffic light_

_It's green and red_

_And stop and go _

Suddenly, Dan snaps up, looking straight at me, narrowing his eyes. "By the way, Co-Kabra. I, um," he pauses. His eyes close for a second and takes a deep breath. "I accept your apology, and I want to, uh, sincerely apologize for my behavior tonight on our... Dinner date? You don't deserve to be treated like this."

_Changing all the time_

_And it makes me scared_

_That I haven't left_

_And I'm still right here_

_More, more, more or less_

Instead of closing, my eyes widen with surprise at, not only his apology or how sincere it sounds, but how formal he made it. I know, I know, I should be thinking about what he said, but it just sounded so proper for Daniel Cahill. I didn't think it was possibly that the beautifully jade green eyed boy could do that.

_Jump out in traffic_

_Yeah, I gotta go my own way_

_My heart is slipping,_

_ too intense_

_I need an escape_

My mouth opens and closes, slowly, looking for something to say, but coming up with nothing. I decide after a few moments to leave it closed, and I notice our dessert coming our way.

"I accept," I whisper quickly. "But your cake and my tarts are on their way, and I'm beginning to drool at the thought of them." I don't realize what I say until I turn back around and Daniel the Git is grinning at me. "No, no, no! I didn't mea-"

_I'm seeing stars and there is_

_Nothing more that I hate_

_Baby, there's something that I gotta say..._

_It's disgusting how I love you!_

_I can't take it, I should hate you!_

"Of course you didn't," he sneers, trying to stifle his laughs, but failing terribly. "You just meant in an _unproper _way or whatever that you, Natalie Cob-Kabra, are starving." Now, for some reason, he's blushing at the fact he chose to say my last name correctly. I should be grateful, maybe even making fun, but instead, the blood rushes to my face, too.

_Cause you're messing up my name_

_Gotta walk my talk, my fame_

_But I just wanna touch your face..._

_It's disgusting!_

_It's disgusting how you changed me_

_From a bandit to a baby_

The waiter from before sets down our food, speaking French. I thank him and turn towards the tart I ordered and sneak a look at the chocolate cake Dan got. It doesn't look like it belongs here, in a special high-class French restaurant, but then again, thinking of Dan, looks can be very... Diseaving.

_Think I might gotta change my name_

_If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame_

_Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting!_

"Yo, Nat, you want some?" Dan asks. "You've been staring at my cake for, like, an hour."

A look of digust crosses my face and he laughs, pushing his plate towards me. My look increase, but more towards him. "I don't want to, Daniel. It's... Horrid. I won't eat-" before I can finish, there's a piece of chocolate cake in my mouth and Dan is forcing me to chew by moving my jaw. _Bloody Hell, this bastards going to pay for this..._ I thought as my blush deepened. My god, what has happened to me?!

_Chapter by chapter_

_I'm falling faster and faster!_

_Becoming manic, the magic_

_It's so romantic, I panic oh..._

_Hit the eject button but_

_It must be stuck, something's up_

_I'm drifting out_

_Right over the brink, baby!_

Once I swallow down the 'food' I glare at Dan. If he wants to play this game, fine. I'll play too.

"Here, Daniel. Since I had to try some of your dessert, why don't you try the complimentary snails that came with my tart?" I found it odd that they came with the tart-they had nothing to do with eachother, last I checked. Right when Dan began shaking his head, his blonde hair falling onto his face, he opened his mouth to say something and I shoved something into his mouth with my salad fork.

_It's disgusting how I love you..._

_I can't take it, I should hate you!_

_Cause you're messing up my name_

_Gotta walk my talk, my fame_

_But I just wanna touch your face_

_It's disgusting!_

I laugh as he has a terrified look that turns into him glaring daggers at me. "Those weren't snails! Those were hard pieces of... What the hell is that you're eating anyways?!"

"It's a tart, you fool," I gasp between breaths. I've been laughing so hard, it's no longer funny. "A... A tart!"

_It's disgusting how you changed me_

_From a bandit to a baby_

_Think I might gotta change my name_

_If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame..._

He shakes his head, for the hundreth time tonight, just as the waiter comes back up to us. "If you wouldn't mind," he hisses. "People are trying to enjoy a lovely dinner here, at Château de l'Amour, and you two are causing a ruckus!"

For no apparent reason, Dan and I burst out laughing. We end up being kicked out of the restaurant after paying and laughing our bums off. As we drove back to the mansion, all we speak about is the man's face and how infuriated he was to hear that we "didn't pay respect to him, the others, or the food!"

_Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting!_

_Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting!_

**A/N I think this one is probably the best Natan song-fic I've made. I've made others that I most likely will NEVER EVER EVER POST! Haha... Anyways~**

**Please read and review, and suggest songs and characters. Just listening to this song that someone suggested, I automatically had inspiration! I'll be updating so much more, too.**

**~~Lovey~~**


	4. Make Me Believe

**ME: Yo, guys! WAAAAASSAAP? So, I finally found another inspiration-but before I get to that, lemme see who I want to do the disclaimer. -looks around and spots someone- HAHA! YOU, YOU, YOU!**

**IAN: What could you possibly want now?**

**ME: For you to do the disclaimer! I can't post this if it's not put up here.**

**IAN: Oh, and what do I get out of this?**

**ME: This story, once you read it. NOW DO IT.**

**IAN: Alrighty, then. LiveLoveandWrite does not own The 39 Clues, nor does she own the song used. Bye.**

**ME: Enjoy!**

_Playlist 4-Make Me Believe by Angel Taylor_

_You run away_

_I wouldn't take back every day that we spent,_

I looked around my room, which had clothes, makeup, cards, papers, gifts, jewelry, and more strewn around everywhere. I was pissed off, big time-my boyfriend, Evan, was trying to hide something from me. Big time.

_But that one night you did me wrong_

_Led me on, same old song._

Sure, he had admitted to cheating one time, but ever since then, I could never really trusted him. After a few months, just like I thought he would, he began acting fishy, yet again. But being the "good, trusting girlfriend" I was, I decided that, instead of going ahead and jumping to conclusions, I would look into it a little more.

_All my girls say, _

_"Make him pay, kick him out, let him stay"_

_I'm so confused and misused_

That's exactly what I did, too. I followed Evan to the park, where he was taking his sister. He had a book in his right hand, but no little sister hand in the other, and he had just gotten there! There was no way she had taken off that quickly.

I casually walzed to the icecream stand and bought a vanilla sunday with caramel only-my favorite, though it was simple. I headed to a bench that was near the garden, where he was heading, and sat down, tugging on the edge of my jean shorts.

_I feel abused, so abused..._

Evan sat down on the bench that was right behind mine, but looked out into the garden and was separated from mine with a large hedge. It was thick, but I could still hear and see through it. At first I thought, _Maybe he's just here for a little self-enjoyment..._ In fact, seeing how he did promise he would never, ever look at another girl without my permission(a little overboard, but hey! He suggested it!) right when a high pitched girly voice squealed "Evaaaan! Yay, you're here!"

_Maybe it's a friend? A partner? A _cousin_? _ But then they hugged, really tightly may I add, and then Evan did the unspeakable-the thing that sealed the deal. He kissed her, right on the lips, moving her dark brown hair out of the way of her bright blue eyes. He never did that for me. I was the one who had to kiss _him!_

_And I'm not talking about woulda, shoulda, could I_

_And I'm not talking about the things I should've did._

I had to admit though-the girl was very pretty. So pretty in fact, it made me even angrier. She had thin, curly, dark brown hair that framed her thin face, bright blue eyes, a skinny frame, and she was really tall-I could tell that she had to be a cheerleader, especially with how she did these little moves and such when they finally broke apart.

I should have stopped there, turned around, gone home and confront him tomorrow. That's what most girlfriends would do, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Evan. He was the guy I had once trusted, the only one that I liked who knew nothing about the clue hunt. It infuriated me, not because he was cheating on me, but because I was about to tell him. Everything. Dammit!

_And I'm not talking about woulda, shoulda, could I._

_And I'm not talking about the things I should've did._

_Make me believe that you'll stick around for good!_

They walked around the park, holding hands, laughing, talking, doing everything that lovey-dovey teenagers in love do together. There was one point where they walked past me, in which I quickly covereed up, of course, but I heard Evan say "You are the one that I will love forever and ever, my dear-Alice." Wait...

"And you'll be the one I love forever and ever, my mad Hatter! Happy six months!"

_Make me believe that I'm not misunderstood._

_Make me believe, make me believe, make me believe..._

_I'm not buying what you say!_

_And quit with all the lies you're tellin!_

There were two things that caught me right there. The Alice part and the six months part...

Evan called me Alice, and he was _my _Mad Hatter. We came up with that after seeing the new Alice in Wonderland, seeing how my name was so close to Alice. I called him the Mad Hatter because of his hair and how he looked after the movie.

And they've been going out for six months. That was a month before I found out about him and a totally different girl named Maddie. That was a month before our sixth months. That was six months before I was planning on explaining a little bit about my past.

_Make me believe that I'm not just some lil' trip._

_Make me believe that you're not just fool of lip!_

_Make believe, make me believe, make me believe..._

Finally, once it was sunset and I was still sitting there, shellshocked, I heard Evan say "Aw man, it's almost curfew..." I knew that was a lie. His curfew was midnight. "I've gotta go home for a family dinner." That too was a lie. We were supposed to go to the theater to see whatever movie it was we were gonna see. "I'll miss you, Asia."

"I'll miss you too, Ev," Asia said while fake-pouting.

They kissed again, but lingered this time just a little bit longer. IT sickened me.

_I'm not buying what you say._

_And quit with all the lies you tellin'!_

_You wonder why this girl won't answer..._

_When you call and romance her,_

_You're so amazed that I don't pay you attention these days!_

I quickly ran home, not bothering to cry. It didn't matter-I wasn't going to cry for some cheating, lying bastard who thinks that he can get away with THREE girls at one time. So much for being the nerd everyone thought he was.

_All my girls say "He's just there for the ride, he don't care."_

_So come on, one on one..._

_Here's your chance_

_Prove them wrong!_

Right after I had closed the door, slipped off my shoes, and watched television for about ten minutes, the doorbell rang. _Well, well ,well, _I thought. _This should be fun._

_And I'm not talking about woulda, shoulda, could I..._

_And I'm not talking about the things I should've did,_

_And I'm not talking about woulda, shoulda, could I_

_And I'm not talking about the things I should've did._

I opened the door and there was Evan, looking as nerdy and innocent as ever. "Hey," I said nonchalant. He replied, but I was too busy looking at his cheek, which had a smudge of red on it. God, I thought I was dating a smart guy! He can't even cover up the evidence!

_Make me believe that you'll stick around for good_

_Make me believe that I'm not misunderstood_

_Make me believe, make me believe, make me believe..._

"Hey, Evan," I said, grabbing the tickets off of the table. He nodded, signalling for me to tell him whatever it was I wanted to tell him. "Here." I thrust the tickets out in front of him. "Why don't you take one of the billions of girls you're going out with? Oh, and we're over, just so you know." I know it was probably really stupid, but after I slammed the door, I felt like a winner. Evan had his chance to make me believe-but looks like he ran out of time.


	5. Quiet Like The Snow

**Me: Okay so... I'm gonna go ahead and say that this song-fic is sad. Heartbreaking. It just came to me and... Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues, nor do I own any music by The Devil Wears Prada**

** _I own nothing used in this story._**

_They were running. Running from Pearce and his guards. Running from the bullets and debris that flew through the air. Running for their lives. Running from themselves._

What would it take, for things to be quiet?

Quiet like the snow?

_They knew that it wouldn't take much for that... Evil man and his goons to catch up to them, to catch them, kill them, torture them for information-to do whatever it was that they wanted to do. But the ones running didn't care, they didn't bother to think about it, though it had crossed their minds multiple times. All they cared about was erasing the danger from their family, taking it away._

_And that's just what was going to happen now._

Cause I know this isn't much

But I know I could... I could be better!

_The girl running wanted to go home and to take care of those she loved. She wished to apologize for everything that had happened tonight, or was going to as of now, and say that she was happy with it. She was fine and didn't care about it. But the girl didn't want to think about what was going to happen, it just tore her apart. And yet, she knew that it was the only way that the danger could be erased. _

I don't think I deserve it

Selflessness

_The boy running had nothing to go to, no one to hold or apologize to. He had no wishes, other than one that would never come true, therefore, he had no regrets of what was to happen. He was happy with the choice. It was his choice, he was fine and didn't care about it. But it was all that he could think of as of now and it only tore a tiny part of him-the part that the wish carried. And yet, he knew that it was the only way she could make it out alive and to her family again._

Find your way into my heart

_They continued to run, turning every now and again, hoping, just hoping to lose those who were on their trail. The ones chasing them, though, were too smart. Whatever hope and prayers that the boy and girl running had vanished. They knew that the plan had to be carried on._

All stars could be brighter

All hearts could be warmer

_The boy and the girl ran into a large building that was the headquarters for Pearce. He was the one that ruined the peace in the girls family(the boys, too, but he acted as if it didn't). That was why the boy and the girl had _tried _to stop the man before it was too late, before even more bad things happened. The girls life was "ruined" as she said. But she knew nothing of a life being "ruined." Only the boy did._

What would it take for things to be quiet

Quiet like the snow?

_The two ran up onto the roof of the large building, panting and gasping for air. _Now, _the boy thought. _If we want this to work, it must be now. _He gave the girl a pointed look, and the exausted look on her face suddenly turned to one of sadness and terror. She was scared-not for herself, but for the boy. She didn't think the plan through-she didn't pay attention because they were running. For their lives, or so she had thought._

Are we meant to be empty handed

I know I could.. I could be better!

_She shook her head widely as the goons and their leader climbed the stairs on the first floor. "We can-" she began to say, but was interupted._

_"We can't, but I can. I have nothing, love. You have a family and a life to return to. I. Have. Nothing." the boy stated._

I don't think I deserve it

Selflessness

"No! _ I won't let you, Ian! You do have family-you have Dan and me, Nellie, Fiske, the Holts... You do have a life-with us! With helping us fight o-"_

_"I'm sorry, love. But this is something that I have to do, while you escape."_

Find your way into my heart

All stars could be brighter

all hearts could be warmer

_The girl began to shake her head rapidly, tears spilling onto her cheeks, her red-brown hair falling out of its place in her ponytail. Her jade green eyes were shiny with building tears._

_"Ian, I'm begging you... Please, don't do this. You most likely won't make it and... And... And I'll never see you again," she shouted. "Please, Ian! Please, please, please..."_

_The boy simply looked at the ground, biting his lip and fighting back tears of his own. "L-love, I can't. You must make it home and-"_

_"I don't give a shit, Ian! I'm not leaving without you, whether or not you like it!" But before she could continue, the boy gave the girl a kiss, that lingered for just a moment, until they broke apart._

What would it take for things to be quiet?

Find your way into my heart...

_"I can't stand to see you cry, love..."_

_"Then don't."_

_"Don't what? Keep them busy while you cause the thing to explode and-"_

_"I get it! But you're not doing it."_

_The boy gave a short laugh that held no humor in it. He took a step back, looking at the door that lead to the elevator. It would take the girl away from here, then he could carry his plan out on his own..._

_"C'mere, love," he said, grabbing her and pushing her into the elevator, right when the door leading to where they were began to shake._

What would it take for things to be quiet?

Find your way...

_"Ian?" the girl asked bewildered. _

_"I... I'm sorry, love," the boy said, his eyes sad as he pressed a single button in the elevator. Then, the girl realized what he was doing._

_"No! No, Ian, please, no!" The boy heard her sobbing as the doors came close to shutting, just as the other leading to the room bust open._

What would it take...

_"I'm sorry, love."_

for things to be quiet?


	6. Last To Know

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues or Last To Know by Three Days Grace.**

He couldn't believe his eyes...

_She just walked away..._

She just looked him square in the eye and, in a way, told him to leave. To go away.

_Why didn't she tell me?_

_And where do I go tonight_

But whenever he tried to stand up to her... When he tried to show her the guy she had fallen in love with a few months ago, she just shooed him away. Said she had something important to do.

So he left, went back to headquarters acting as if nothing was wrong, when truthfully-the truth was that everything was wrong.

_This can't be happening to me_

_This can't be happening to me!_

The next time, he thought... Next time, I'll show her the guy she loves. Not the one who follows her every command, but the one who stands up for himself and shows he can be a leader too, not just the guy in charge. Or girl, in this case.

_She didn't say a word,_

_Just walked away._

The following morning, they spoke on chat. _He _was beside her the entire time, though, poking in on their conversation, giving his irrational opinion. But the thing is-she was listening! Agreeing! When he spoke, she gave all her attention...

What was going on?

_You were the first to say_

_That we were not okay_

_You were the first to lie_

_When we were not alright!_

After the chat ended, he sat back. Why wasn't she paying him any mind? She looked dazed, far away when he spoke. And yet, when that other guy opened his mouth, she came out of la-la-land and looked curious, open, and...

No. That was insane.

_This was my first love!_

_She was the first to go..._

Amy Cahill did not love Jake Rosenbloom.

_And when she left me for you_

It wasn't possible. He wouldn't allow it... Ian wouldn't allow it, for Christ's sake!

_I was the last to know..._

That night, he called her on video chat again. But instead of Amy answering...

_Why didn't she tell me_

It was her brother, Dan.

_Where to go tonight?_

"Hey Dan!" he exclaimed. Dan said hello, and he asked what he wanted. "Just wanted to know if I could talk to Amy."

"Oh, uh, she's not here. She and Jake went out to plan and meet Jonah."

_She didn't say a word_

_She Just walked away_

"Oh, okay, Dan," he whispered. "Tell her to call me later-alone-when she has the time." He hung up right after.

_You were the first to say_

_That we were not okay_

He waited...

_You were the first to lie_

_When we were not alright_

And waited, all night, until eight in the morning.

_This was my first love.._

_She was the first to go!_

But she never called him. Not on video, voice, phone, or even a simple message.

He was being ignored.

_And when she left me for you.._

When his phone rang, he lunged for it, acting as if it were prey and he were the tiger. He answered it, not needing to check the I.D.

"Hey, Ames! I've been wai-"

"No, it's Evan, Jake." she interrupted. "Anyways, Evan, we need you here. We found the Vesper stronghold."

"A stronghold?"

"No,_ the _stronghold. Listen, when you get here... I've got something to tell you."

"Oh, alright." He paused for a second before adding "I miss you, Amy."

She had hung up already.

_I was the last to know_

He called once more, but called Ian this time. "Hey, you know who in all is going to be there?"

"Yeah," Ian replied. "It'll be me, you, Daniel, Amy, Natalie, Atticus, Jake and a few others."

His heart stopped. Amy will be there... And Jake will too.

_I'll be the first to say_

He already knew what she was going to say. She was in love with Jake; he could see it in the way she looked at him.

_That now I'm okay_

_And for the first time_

_I've opened up my eyes_

He arrived at the place of the stronghold and noticed that everyone was there except... Amy and Jake.

_This was my worst love!_

_You'll be the first to go._

They were talking and Amy looked...

Happy. Excited. An emotion that was rare, lately.

Evan couldn't get that out of Amy as much as Jake did.

_And when she leaves you for dead,_

_you'll be the last to know!_

Amy caught sight of him and waved, but he acted as if he didn't see. He walked up to Ian and Dan and said "What's the plan?"

"We're gonna fight our way in."

And that's exactly what they did.

_I'll be the first to say,_

_That now I'm okay._

They were fighting, but Evan didn't know what for anymore. He had started helping the Cahills when Amy and him were so great and happy together. No one came between them, except for maybe Ian-but not much.

_And for the first time..._

_I've opened up my eyes!_

Evan had gone too deep in his thoughts for too long...

For the next thing he felt was a sharp pain in his chest that knocked him to the ground.

_This was my worst love!_

_You'll be the first to go!_

Amy ran to him and tried to stop the bleeding, but it was too late.

"This sucks, doesn't it?"

_And when she leaves you for dead..._

Evan kept his eyes open long enough to see Amy run into Jake's arms.

_You'll be the last to know_


	7. My Immortal

**Hey guys... Lovey here! I'm not gonna be very active, as you can see, cause my computer decided to die on me... But, hey, at least I'm still trying to post!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues or the song used.**

_I'm so tired of being here_

It was true. Amy didn't want to be there-at the masion-anymore. It was tearing her to pieces, walking into the command center, sitting where he sat, listening to the voices that, in their minds, accused her of what she did, facing the people who lost so much only to gain so little in return.

_Supressed by all my childish fears_

Amy wasn't scared. She was terrified. She was terrified that, one day, they were going to call her out, turn on her for what she did to the boy she loved. How she treats everyone when the other one is around, as if they don't matter. She knows what she does, but she can't seem to stop it. It kills her to know that she's becoming something she is not.

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave _

He was everywhere. So was the other one, the boy she currently loves. But the other one, he haunts her dreams, although she saw him in his 'Safe Haven' with other members of her family. He won't leave her alone, it seems, in her concious. His death plays over and over in her head, never stopping.

_Your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone..._

But Amy wanted him to be there, so she wouldn't feel so guilty. So her family wouldn't hate her for how she left him once he died. She shed no tears when his actual death took place. And for that, everyone lost respect for her.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Time could not erase his death, how he left the living world. Amy felt a pull towards the sleeping pills she had to take at night every waking moment. No matter what she did, she couldn't seem to get over it. Any of it.

_When you cried,_

_I'd wipe away all of your tears_

Amy wasn't suicidal, though. But the thoughts she had, the things she imagined scared her. She thought of a world where she didn't exist. She dreamt of a time after she finished off those pills like the pull wanted her to. Everyone was happy, no one cared that she was gone, probably in Hell for the things she did. Amy wondered if that's what would truly happen, if everyone would move on the second they found her body, or if they would be like her; wishing nothing had happened at all.

_When you screamed,_

_I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I held your hand_

_through all of these years_

Amy had tried before, though.

She'd tried to hurt herself.

She succeeded.

She'd tried to kill herself.

It had almost worked, had Ian not been there.

_But you still have_

_all of me._

Ian hadn't told anyone, thank God, but he wouldn't look at her the same. He would never spare the time to talk to her because _he _was always around her, since then. He'd moved in because he thought she'd do something like that, but Amy didn't want him to move in. She wanted him as far away as possible because all he did was bring back the nightmares, which caused the use of more pill which created even more of a pull.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Amy couldn't get over Evan, no matter how much she tried. Natalie's death was also her fault. So was everyone elses. They all died for her, but what did she do? Act as if she didn't have a single care or worry in the world. Truthfully, that's how she tried to get over them, tried being the key word.

_When you cried,_

_I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed,_

_I'd fight away all of your fears..._

No matter how many books she read, no matter how much help she seeked for, no matter how much her family said they 'loved' her, she would never be able to get over what she did and what she was doing. Everyone knew this would happen soon.. But they ignored the signs.

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

They ignored her breakdowns.

They ignored her fights.

They ignored everything that involved the girl.

And that was, perhaps, the biggest mistake of all.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself you're gone_

_But though you're still with me..._

_I've been alone all along_

**"Dear friends, family, and more,**

_When you cried,_

_I'd wipe away all of your tears_

**I've written this note for... Multiple purposes. One of them being that I needed to apologize. For everything.**

**I can't take back the things I've said. I can't take back the fact that I've chosen the wrong choices. I, especially, can't take back the respect that took so long for me to gain, I lost. I've lost so many things lately, it's shocking I didn't do this sooner... But I am so deeply sorry. I hope that you all can accept my apology and if you cannot, well, I understand. I understand...**

_When you screamed,_

_I'd fight away all of your fears_

**Second, I know that lately I've been such a burden. I apologize for that, too. It's been so hard on me, Evan's death, Natalie's death, Alistair, Mcintyre, and more... I'm afraid I'll hurt somebody with this much frustration and anger at my self that's been building on the inside. It's shocking, as I said, that I never did this sooner. I've broken down, cried, thrown fits, done everything a _brat _would do all because of anger towards myself. Can you believe that?**

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

**Finally... Tonight is the night. I will be taking the last of the sleeping pills that I have all at once and entering eternal slumber. I am so, so sorry... I have to do this. Everyone says that there's another way. Well, that's what Ian said, anyways, when he stopped me the last time I attempted this. But there is no other way. Plus, this is my choice. I hate having to put the pressure of a funeral that I don't deserve and the... Frustration of my death on you all, but...**

**I'm sorry, all. I just can't do this anymore.**

**Dan, Nellie, Fiske... Know that I've always loved you and always will. Stay together.**

**The Holts. Don't give up on eachother, EVER.**

**Jonah. Keep on doing what you do-it's great you even got the chance to become a star.**

**The Starlings. Keep making crazy ass stuff that blows up in eachothers faces.**

**Ian... Don't lose hope. At all. If you do, I will find you and I will smack some sense into you.**

**I love you all. **

**Amy Cahill.**

_All of me..._

On the night of October 21st, 2010, sixteen year old Amelia Cahill commited suicide by taking a whole bottle of sleeping pills at once. Reporters were told that a suicide note was left and found moments before her death, but the girls door was locked, so no entry was gained before she died. When they were finally able to enter the girls room, she was already dead. Revival was attempted with no success. The funeral will take place on Halloween night. May she rest in everlasting peace.


	8. AN

**Hi guys! Lovey here, and this is a quick authors note.**

**First off, thank you all so much for reviewing and waiting for updates! It means a lot to me. **

**Second, I'm taking a break from fanfiction for a bit 'cause I'm focusing on writing my stories on MissLiterati. My account on there is xoxomychemicalmusicxoxo for those who wanna check it out. But I'm working on two stories on there, so... Yeeaaaaahhh...**

**Third, I've run out of ideas for this, so give meh some ideas! I've got: Numb by Linkin Park, According to You by somebody (Iforgot who), and Cancer by My Chemical Romance.**

**So, until I return to the greatness known as FANFICTION, goodbye!**

**~Lovey**


	9. True Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues, nor do I own True Love by P!nk**

* * *

_Playlist Track 8: True Love_

* * *

_Sometimes I hate ev'ry_

_single stupid word you say!_

"Hey Sinead?"

"Yes, Hamilton?"

"What's six times seven?"

_Sometimes I wanna slap you..._

_In your whole face._

"SINEAAAAD! HELP!"

"What the-HAMILTON YOU RUINED MY EXPERIMENT!"

"I'M SORRY, JUST GET ME OUT OF THIS DEATH-TRAP!"

"WH-WHY SHOULD I? YOU RUINED IT, GET YOURSELF OUT, YOU DAMNED IDIOT."

_There's no one quite like you._

_You push all my buttons down_

"Hamilton."

"Sinead, for the last time, I'm sorry! How many times do I have to say it?"

"Hamilton."

"I mean, how is that experiment so important? It's just an experiment-plus, you can do it over."

"Hamilton."

"Please, Sinead, can you-"

"Hamil_ton."_

"Just forgive me for once-"

"HAMILTON."

"WHAT?!"

"Your shoulder is on fire."

_I know life would suck without you..._

_At the same time, I wanna hug you_

_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_

"Why can't you just stay out of my stuff, _dolt?"_

"Why can't you just take a joke, _Starkling?"_

"Why can't you just-just..."

"Hmm..? What's that?"

"Just... UGH! I GIVE UP!"

_You're an asshole, but I love you _

_and you make me so mad I ask myself_

_Why I'm still here_

_or where could I go_

_You're the only love I've ever known!_

"Need help?"

"Uh, no. Especially not from a dolt like you. Remember what you did to my last experiment, Holt-head?"

"God! Why can't you forget that already!"

"IT WAS A POSSIBLE CURE FOR CANCER, YOU JACKASS."

"Oh... Why didn't you say so?"

_But I hate you, I really hate you..._

_So much I think it must be_

_True love, true love_

_It must be true love_

"Wh-what is this?"

"Happy birthday, Sinead! You are officially, what? Seventeen?"

"Eighteen..."

"Even better! Happy birthday, Starls."

_Nothing else can break my heart like,_

_true love, true love_

_It must be true love!_

_Nothing else can break my heart like YOU!_

"Oh... My... God! What did you _do?!_"

"I-I-oh, man, it's worse than I thought."

"How bad did you think it was, you _dumbass?"_

"Uh, not this bad, obviously."

"Wh-who-why-UGH. I GIVE UP. AGAIN."

_Why do you rub me up the wrong way?_

"Sinead, seriously! Why can't you accept my apology for once?"

"Because, I know it's not a sincere apology, dolt! You're just saying it so you can go off and fuck up something else!"

"Language! There are children!"

"Shut up Fiske."

"Sinead!

"Go _AWAY HAMILTON!"_

_Why do you say the things you say?_

"God, you're such a bitch, Sinead."

"What was that?"

"I said you're such. A. Bitch. Sinead."

"What did I do to you, you bastard? Last I checked, you broke my ENTIRE LAB. Why am I the bitch?"

"You just are. Starkling."

_Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be_

"Ian?"

"Yes, love?"

"How did Sinead and Hamilton go from bitching each other out to making out on the couch?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask them?"

"Uh, ew. I'm good."

"Well, love, if _you're _bored, we could always-"

"EWWW, NELLIE, IAN AND AMY ARE ABOUT TO-"

"GO AWAY DAN!"

_But without you, I'm incomplete!_

_I think it must be true love,_

_true love..._

_It must be true love_

_Nothing else can break my heart like..._

"Seriously, though, Starls. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything. Breaking your lab over and over, calling you a bitch..."

"I forgive you."

"But why-wait what?"

"I forgive you, Hammy."

"EWWW NELLIE NOW SINEAD AND HAMILTON ARE ABOUT TO-"

"DAN GET YOUR ASS IN HERE."

"Whatcha think Amy's gonna do to Dan?"

"Oh, just come here you big lug!"

"EWWWWW"

_True love!_

_True love!_

_It must be true love!_

_Nothing else can break my heart like you_

"I love you Starls."

"I love you, too, Hammy."

* * *

Sorry if it's confusing at the end. Basically, at the end, when Sinead forgives Hamilton, they start, ah, _kissing, _Dan complains, and Amy calls him because he called her and Ian out earlier. So yeah.

I just confused myself.


End file.
